Bingkisan
by Kirisha Zwingli
Summary: Sebuah bingkisan, sebentuk pertanyaan, satu pemahaman akhir, dan tiga sosok.


Mentari menyembul malu dari balik awan menghias angkasa.  
Halaman rumah penuh tumbuhan aneka rupa.  
Kediaman Uchiha.  
Ketika siang merajalela.  
Duduk berkumpullah sebuah keluarga, terkecuali sang ayahanda.

* * *

**Bingkisan  
**© dilia shiraishi

Standard disclaimer applied.  
Contains some OOC-ness.

* * *

.

Si ibu dari keluarga―Mikoto Uchiha, sibuk merekatkan pelan-pelan selotip ke setiap ujung bingkisan. Warna kertas pembungkusnya lembut dan halus jika diraba tangan. Pita-pita biru pastel menggantung pasrah pada bagian depan. Tak lupa terselip juga sepucuk kartu ucapan.

Salah satu manusia di sana menghela napas lega. Sementara yang lain mendengus dan sisanya lari-lari ceria. Kemudian tanpa lama-lama, yang pemuda memutuskan bicara, "Untuk apa dibungkus segala, Bu, kalau akhirnya akan dirobek? Itu hanya menghabis-habiskan kertas, kan?" Ia mengeluarkan tanya. Pemuda anak Mikoto Uchiha, Itachi punya nama. Si jenius tak banyak bicara.

Mikoto tersenyum padanya. Tapi memilih diam saja.

Dia menunjuk seorang anak lelaki lain yang masih sibuk tertawa. Kemudian dia memanggilnya, "Sasu-chan, coba kemari."

Anak itu menoleh, bertemu pandang dengan mata kelam kakaknya. Ia menelengkan kepala jenaka sebelum berlari menyongsong Mikoto penuh suka cita.

"Da ... da...!" Begitu dia berkata.

Sang ibu melengkungkan tipis bibir lagi. Itachi senantiasa memperhatikan Mikoto, menunggu jawaban tertuang demi memuaskan diri. Anak ini meski masih belum menginjak usia lebih dari dua belas, memang gemar mengkritisi. Mau ibu, ayah, atau orang tak dikenal sekalipun, bakal tetap ditebas jika itu memang membuatnya dapat pencerahan optimal atas pertanyaan yang terus-menerus muncul―bahkan dalam mimpi.

Kedua tangan bersedekap di atas dada. Mata mengeluarkan sinar wibawa. Menunjukkan kecerdasan dini yang sudah terperangkap dalam otaknya. Alis berkerut satu, sementara wajah sebisa mungkin tak menunjukkan sedikit pun raut muka kecuali tanya.

Mikoto hampir-hampir tak dapat menahan tawa melihat ekspresi putera sulungnya.

Dengan rasa sayang teramat dalam, dia mengusap lembut rambut Itachi. Lalu mencurahkan Sasuke perhatian lagi. Senyum tak luput jua dari tempat mengembangnya ini.

Sasuke cuma menatap sang ibu. Menanti apa yang akan diutarakannya, dalam kalbu. Namun sampai beberapa menit kemudian, Mikoto tetaplah membisu. Ibu dua anak itu justru menaruh bingkisan yang baru saja ia selesaikan, di samping si anak bungsu.

Itachi tetap memperhatikan dengan saksama.

Lalu, Mikoto menjangkau salah satu benda yang belum sempat ia bungkus dan memberikan pada Sasuke seraya menjawil pipinya, "Untukmu, Sasu-chan. Coba pegang dulu." Dan Sasuke menuruti apa kata ibunya. Ia genggam benda yang diberikan tersebut―tampaknya adalah kunai―dengan pancaran mata bahagia. Memang sudah lama ia menginginkan alat-alat ninja.

Namun, bagi Itachi ada sesuatu yang kurang. Entah apa dan mengapa, ia hanya bisa berpikir bimbang.

Tidak jua dapat memperkirakan maksud Mikoto melakukan ini semua, maka tidak diturunkannya tangan dari dada. Otak tetap penuh tanda tanya, satu alis masih berkerut di sana. Diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan Itachi, Mikoto tersenyum agak jahil demi menahan uraian tawa.

Kini ia memberikan benda lain yang sudah dibungkusnya rapi-rapi, manis dalam balut kertas kado pada si anak kedua. Sasuke yang baru saja diberikan alat ninja kesukaannya, menatap kado menjulur dari Mikoto Uchiha. Sedikit berbeda dengan sebelumnya, kali ini mata Sasuke terlihat amat berbinar cahaya. Antusiasme mengunjungi segenap dirinya. Dengan senyum khas anak-anak, ia menyongsong tangan Mikoto untuk mengambil bingkisan berpita.

"Waaa~!" Setelah mendapat kado itu, Sasuke kembali menjauh dari ibunya. Melewati Itachi yang makin berkerut dalam alisnya. Apa? Apa yang membuat respon Sasuke berbeda?

Tak lama kemudian saking sibuk dengan lamunan, Itachi sudah tak melihat kado berbungkus lagi. Yang ia lihat hanya kantung tempat kunai dalam genggaman Sasuke, dan kertas kado berceceran pada lantai cokelat dimana adiknya berdiri. Biru pastelnya berliput robekan, pita spiral yang Itachi kagumi pun bagai lenyap ditelan bumi. Rupanya dalam waktu sesingkat bengongnya, Sasuke sudah membuka habis bingkisan tadi.

Rasa penasaran adik kecil memang menyeramkan sekali.

"Nah, sekarang Sasu-chan boleh main lagi."

Didengarnya sang ibu bicara. Diangkatnya kepala seiring suara. Suatu pemahaman mulai muncul dalam dirinya. Hanya tinggal sedikit ... Itachi bisa mendapatkan jawaban, jika Mikoto bersedia menjelaskan semua. Meneguk ludah, tatapan mata dipancangkan pada mata lain yang tersisa.

Segera saja Itachi menemukan refleksi diri pada pupil Mikoto. Cepat-cepat dibuka mulutnya hingga membentuk huruf vokal 'O'.

"Bu, sepertinya aku tahu."

Tak bosan tersenyum, Mikoto mengamini, "Ya. Apa pun dalam pikiranmu sekarang benar, Itachi. Kau pasti mengerti. Coba, mana yang kamu rasa lebih Sasuke senangi setelah melihat tingkahnya tadi?"

"Yang terakhir barusan. Yang dibungkus kado," jawab Itachi.

"Hmm, betul." Si ibu mengangguk kecil, "Jadi, alasan mengapa Sasuke lebih suka yang berbungkusan adalah karena anak-anak memang suka kejutan." Jeda sejenak, "Apalagi yang seusia Sasuke, mereka sedang tertarik-tertariknya pada hal-hal menantang―dan kado yang dibungkus, termasuk tantangan bagi mereka. Meski tampak tak berarti, tapi demi melihat ekspresi girangnya yang seperti itu ... ibu tak masalah menghabiskan kertas," papar Mikoto pelan-pelan. Mencubit hidung Itachi, Mikoto melanjutkan ucapan, "Kamu juga begitu kan, Ita-_chan_?"

Ia terkikik geli, sebelum kemudian meninggalkan diamnya Itachi. Anak lelaki tersebut menyetujui pernyataan sang ibu dalam hati. Usai mengangguk-angguk dengan muka tanpa ekspresi, ia beranjak berdiri.

.

.

_Lain kali akan kubungkuskan kado untuk Sasuke, kalau begitu._

.

.

* * *

**OWARI.**

**A/N : **Hanya pengisi waktu luang di tengah _Writer's Block_ dan kemalasan yang melanda... Sebentar lagi ulangan nih, jadi pasti fic-fic multichap saya hiatus semua dulu. Do'akan saya, ya. **T.T** Arigatou for reading, minna~


End file.
